


Orochimaru's slap back

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Drabble-challenge of Itachi hitting Orochimaru during sex. Orochimaru doesn't mind the hit, but has a problem with Itachi's attitude.





	Orochimaru's slap back

Itachi didn’t just slap. He backhanded. His knuckles were hard against Orochimaru’s jaw bone. A little higher, and Itachi’s knuckle would have hit Orochimaru’s yellow eye. Such a slap could’ve blinded him. The force of the move turned his face to the side. Then it burned with pain.   


Pain is a concept until one feels it. Then it become the most immediate and pressing reality. His cheek glowed. The pain was disappearing.   


He exhaled a smile: “I liked that.”

Orochimaru had his knees around his opponent’s hips, but Itachi was on top. They met at the hips and at the mouth: they made wet sounds and wet kisses. When Itachi penetrated him deeper, Orochimaru lost the concentration. He gasped against Itachi’s bottom lips.   


Sex wasn’t easy, especially not between two too-proud outlaws. They didn’t trust each other. But who else could they turn to? A relationship with a country farmer or city boy would lead to the illusion of normalcy and safety. If it had to be anyone, rather someone who knew there would be no ties to this coming-together. The attraction was there.   


“I’m going to strangle you,” Orochimaru said.  


They were masochists - and Orochimaru knew that Itachi disliked him enough to hurt him properly and not to feel guilty.    


“-lightly,” he promised.   


Orochimaru put his hands around Itachi’s thin throat. Immediately, hands were on Orochimaru’s throat too. They cut off each other’s blood and breath. Their bodies collided again and again. It made a beat of wet slaps. The rush of movement demanded oxygen, and yet they were cutting that off. Orochimaru opened and closed his mouth for breath, couldn’t get much. A little, yes, not enough. He began to feel hazy. The dizziness came next. He kept his eyes on Itachi’s face.   


Itachi mouthed some words, but did not speak them. He closed his red eyes. He buried himself deeper into Orochimaru, made him moan. Then Itachi came with shocks and pants.   


Orochimaru held him close. His nails struck red lines over Itachi’s back. The orgasm finished. “What,” he asked. He released Itachi’s throat.  


“Nothing,” Itachi panted. He lay still over Orochimaru. “Do you want… huff… me to help you finish.”   


“Doesn’t matter,” Orochimaru snapped. “Sex doesn’t need to have an orgasm to be good. We’re done. Get off me.” He didn’t say, _get off me, dear,_ because Itachi wasn’t dear to him. This did not mean anything. Orochimaru eagerness to get away increased.   


Itachi slid out of him, panting, and waited until they both had put on their clothes. Then he asked: “…about our next meeting…”

Orochimaru froze. Was Itachi looking forward to it? They had agreed this wouldn’t mean anything. Why had he activated the Sharingan? Orochimaru had explicitly asked him not to do that. He didn’t want Sasuke to see him like that. Why had Itachi mouthed, _I love you.  
_

“Cancelled.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean a lot. <3


End file.
